The wedding that never happened
by Maryoncer
Summary: Emma studied herself in the mirror. The day had finally come - her and Neal's wedding day.


**I actually got started on this back in October, but I didn't have the inspiration to finish. I finally got the guts to write it, my swanfire shipper heart is still broken after Neal's death. This is the wedding that never happened, but should've.**

**My beta Bethany did a wonderful job as usual. So a shoutout to her:)**

**I actually would like to dedicate this as a gift for one of my best friends Kate. Her birthday is today and I hope that she likes this oneshot. So, without further ado, happy birthday Kate!**

* * *

><p>Emma studied herself in the mirror. The day had finally come. Her and Neal's wedding day. Three years ago she would've ran away, but not anymore. Not today. Her hair hung down on her shoulders, curled, her long white dress hugging her cleavage beautifully and the blossom straps trailed over her shoulders. It looked marvelous on her, she had to admit. It felt more than right.<p>

Her mom had tried to convince her to have a big puffy dress which made Emma cringe. They never got to send her to ball, but she still couldn't imagine doing anything that wasn't her. A fairytale gown or her mom's big feather wedding dress was definitely not her style. This was her.

A soft knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts and made her turn her gaze.

"Come in," she called happily. The door opened slowly and her teenage son stood before her in a tux. His widened eyes stared at her from top to toe.

"Oh," Emma said and a smile curved her lips," You look rather handsome today, kid."

"Mom, you look... Stunning," he breathed and smiled amused.

"Thank you," she replied simply and moved to give him a hug. He looked just like his father.

Henry returned the hug and they kept looking at each other in awe, until Henry said he had to go check up on his dad.

"I hope he's not running," she chuckled lightly, but Henry sensed the sincerity hidden behind it. He stopped and turned to face his mother again.

"He won't. He loves you, more than anything," Henry told her softly and Emma grinned at her him satisfied. When did he become so smart?

Just a few moments later, her mother walked into the room, and she stared, too. That was before she started tearing up talking about how emotional this moment was for her. Emma could barely hold back her tears as well. She never imagined her father would actually walk her down the aisle.

"I'm so proud of you," her mother spoke through tears and tucked a strand of hair behind Emma's ear.

"Mom, you're ruining my makeup," Emma laughed and looked up desperately trying to blink the tears away.

"I'm sorry," Snow replied, laughing. She looked at the beautiful woman standing in front of her, and she knew she was happy. That was the thing that meant the most to Snow.

"Well, I think it's time," Emma said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Yes, it is," Snow laughed and kissed her daughter's head.

"Let's do this," Emma said and squeezed her mom's hand.

Snow lead her daughter down the hall, making sure everyone was sat safely inside the church. Her charming husband stood outside the door and the moment he saw the two walk cautiously down the hall, his jaw dropped, absolutely stunned. Snow stopped right next to her husband, letting go of her daughter's arm.

"Good luck," she whispered softly and hugged her daughter, and then placed a light kiss on her husband's lips, before opening the big church doors and walking in.

Emma was left beside her father, who was still staring at her, with that look of admiration in his eyes. She smiled gently and leaned into her father's shoulder, he pulled her into a comforting embrace before taking a few steps back.

"How do I look?" Emma asked her father, and he grinned, trying to find words to describe her.

"You look absolutely perfect, you look - beautiful," David replied still studying her, shocked.

"Thank you, dad," she smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, nervously. The moment was coming closer and closer. He nodded and smiled proudly, just as Snow had a moment earlier.

Emma never imagined, even in her wildest dreams, that her father would be walking her down the aisle. This really was one of the happiest days of her life, and now the love of her life, stood at the altar waiting for her. She'd never been more ready, and more frightened at the same time. But she wouldn't walk away from her happy ending.

"It's time," one of the dwarves said, peeking through the door and smiling comfortingly at the both of them.

Emma nodded and looked at David one more time, before taking the flowers from the bench next to him, and taking a step to his side. She took a deep breath and the doors opened before her.

The sight that met her made her want to cry, again. Up at the altar, Neal stood staring at her with such a loving gaze, with Henry by his side. She never once doubted Henry could be more of a perfect best-man. He had been one of the reasons this had worked out, and she honestly couldn't thank him enough.

The music started playing the minute her legs started carrying her down the church aisle. Almost everyone in town was at the big wedding, royal wedding or whatever they'd called it. Emma's gaze didn't leave Neal's for a second, she couldn't find the courage to. He was her safe place, her home. That was what he had called her, as well, when he proposed to her. They were each other's homes. Each other's comfort.

David let go of her right before the stairs up to the altar and only then, she left Neal's gaze, to look at her father before she walked up next to Neal. He grinned as she approached him and she handed the flowers to Ruby, her choice of bridesmaid.

The priest started his speech about everything and she couldn't pay attention, all she wanted was to marry Neal Cassidy. They started on their vows rather swiftly, Neal starting;

"I never thought I'd ever have the chance to marry someone I love as much as you, Emma. The moment you found me in New York, I knew I never stopped loving you. Fate brought us together and I believe we met for a reason," Neal said and paused, as he looked into the eyes of his love, "I don't think I've ever done something that feels more right in my entire life. I can't wait to spend the rest of my days next to you. I know we'll face challenges and I will make a fool out of myself, but if there's one thing I will never forget - it's the fact that I will always love you."

Emma looked at the man before her, smiling with tears glittering in her eyes. She took a deep breath before finding her voice, "When you asked me to marry you, I didn't hesitate one second. My heart knew the answer, as cheesy as it sounds. I want you in my life, you bring out the craziest and most idiotic sides of me, but you also make me happy. Your days as a thief might be over, but you definitely stole my heart. I've always wanted to go home, but then I realized that you are my home. I love you, Cassidy."

"Neal and Emma, you came here today to exchange these vows. Neal, do you take Emma to be thy wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Neal answered without a beat.

"Emma, do you take this man to be thy wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Emma replied and Neal grinned.

"The rings, please," the priest said and Henry walked up with the two beautiful carved rings the couple had decided on just a week ago. They were too occupied to even think about it for a while, and when they finally did, they disagreed completely. Emma almost worried they would never decide and would have to postpone the event. But then one day, both of them walked down hand in hand past a little trinket shop in town, and they both knew, the rings in the window were the rings for them.

Neal took the ring for Emma carefully from Henry's grasp and looked at his bride, "Emma, this ring symbolizes my desire for you to be my wife from this day forward," he then placed the beautiful ring on Emma's finger and she could barely hold back the happy tears.

She then took the second ring from their son and started, "Neal, this ring symbolizes my desire for you to be my husband from this day forward."

_"If anyone has reason_ for _these two_ not to wed, speak now or forever hold your pea-"

"No one say a word!" David yelled as he stood up and everyone turned to look at him, Emma bit her lip, trying to contain her laughter. When her father realized no one was actually going to say anything, he sat down awkwardly as he mumbled, "Well, please continue."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest declared and Emma couldn't hold back the grin at her lips anymore as she looked into Neal's eyes, "you may now kiss each other."

The couple didn't wait a second, both urging to move closer to each other and lips met lovingly. The crowd stood up and cheered, but the newlyweds took another moment to embrace each other, before pulling away and taking each other's hands.

They were finally married.

* * *

><p><strong>Askefjfjf, yeah. This sort of hit me right in the feels as I wrote it, and I might've dried a few tears. God, I miss him so much. Have a wonderful new year, guys!<strong>


End file.
